October 16, 2018 Smackdown results
The October 16, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a special Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 16, 2018 at the Capital One Arena in Washington, D.C. This was the historic 1,000th episode of SmackDown Live. Summary Despite “Truth TV” (technically) being cancelled a few weeks ago, R-Truth and Carmella settled in to kick off the historic SmackDown 1000 with guests Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon ... or so we thought. The current SmackDown LIVE Commissioner and former blue brand General Manager started off jovial enough, reflecting on the amazing history of the blue brand. The good vibes subsided, however, as Stephanie and Shane were quick to get into their usual brother/sister banter, even arguing about which brand (Raw or SmackDown LIVE was superior) until Mr. McMahon shockingly arrived to set them straight! The Chairman addressed those in the ring and then spoke to the WWE Universe, wondering aloud how they would entertain everyone tonight. The solution wound up being simple... DANCE BREAK! With their WWE Championship Match at WWE Crown Jewel less than three weeks away, AJ Styles and Daniel Bryan teamed up tonight on the blue brand for a thrilling tag team match against The Usos. The four Superstars competed at breakneck speeds, and the frenetic bout featured Styles and Bryan locking in their signature submission holds on each Uso simultaneously. Jimmy and Jey's experience advantage as a team soon came into play when they cornered The Phenomenal One, but when The “Yes!” Man found his way into the contest, he was an absolute one-man wrecking crew, wiping out both Usos by his lonesome while Styles recovered. However, when Styles once again got involved, Bryan accidently clocked him with a forearm, which led to The Beard eating a double superkick from Jimmy & Jey that led to The Usos picking up the massive tag team victory on #SD1000. For the first time ever, the iconic group Evolution appeared together on SmackDown LIVE. Triple H, Randy Orton, Ric Flair and Batista were all in good spirits at the start of the reunion, but things quickly took a turn for the worse when Orton quasi-insulted everyone else in the group, including Batista, who he lambasted for going to Hollywood instead of consistently being here in WWE. Batista disregarded Orton's comments and then explained why it was so important to him to be here for SmackDown 1000. The Animal proclaimed that the WWE Universe and his Evolution brethren were two of the reasons he returned for this historic night. Big Dave then lauded his co-members and talked about what they all meant to him. He praised Orton, Flair and Triple H ... but then reminded The Game that he never beat Batista. The Cerebral Assassin did not take kindly to Batista's words, but the tension seemed to diffuse when the two hugged it out ... only for both to still give each other a little side-eye as the hugs began to flow throughout the group. Evolution indeed remains a mystery. With a slot in the coveted WWE World Cup tournament to determine the best in the world on the line, The Miz and Rusev squared off on this landmark episode of SmackDown LIVE. The two barely had time to engage, as Aiden English rushed to ringside and tripped up Rusev, clearly in retaliation for them exposing his “One Night in Milwaukee” scam last week. The distraction allowed The Miz to roll up The Bulgarian Brute for a sudden three-count. The Mozart of Mayhem couldn't get out of dodge, however, as an enraged Lana caught him with a low blow, and The Super Athlete let out some aggression on his former Rusev Day companion. One night in D.C. was not kind to English. SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair joined WWE Hall of Famer Edge, who hosted the return episode of “The Cutting Edge,” and discussed their ongoing conflict ahead of the first-ever Last Woman Standing Match for the title at WWE Evolution. Edge first prodded Becky on why she turned her back on her best friend at SummerSlam before urging her to change her ways before she burned every bridge the way he had and one day had to look back on her career alone. The Irish Lass Kicker scoffed at Edge's advice, ordered him to leave the ring and told him to “make sure he didn’t hurt his neck on the way out of the ring,” alluding to his career-ending injury. A disgusted Charlotte hit the scene and reminded Becky of when The Queen speared her through the LED lights last week before tackling Lynch to the canvas and inciting another wild brawl. After Becky and Charlotte traded some stinging haymakers, WWE officials rushed the ring and broke up the chaotic melee, which is only a small precursor to what's likely to happen when they meet for the championship at WWE Evolution in the first-ever Last Woman Standing Match. With a bunch of royalty on commentary (shout-outs to WWE Hall of Famers Jerry Lawler and King Booker), The Bar got another crack at The New Day and the SmackDown Tag Team Championship here on SmackDown 1000. This WWE Super Show-Down rematch was a barnburner from the start with both teams looking to capitalize on their vast knowledge of the other. The New Day looked to be closing in on a successful title defense when Big E and Woods downed Sheamus with a series of high-impact maneuvers, but The Celtic Warrior survived the onslaught. New Day responded by surviving a close call of their own when Big E somehow kicked out after an absolutely unbelievable Neutralizer from Cesaro. The epic title fight was soon interrupted by Big Show, who arrived right in the heat of the action and stalked to ringside with a purpose. The World's Largest Athlete helped Kofi Kingston back to his feet after he had been laid out by The Bar, but he viciously Chokeslammed The Dreadlocked Dynamo through a table, much to the shock of the WWE Universe and Big E. The distressed Big E was easy pickings as soon as he turned around, as Sheamus cracked him with a flush Brogue Kick to secure the three-count and the SmackDown Tag Team Titles. Big Show then celebrated with The Bar, holding the titles high above his head. No one exactly knew why Big Show had done what he'd done, but one thing was clear: Everyone else was in big trouble. SmackDown 1000? More like 619! Yes, Rey Mysterio made his long-awaited return to the blue brand in grand (strong) style as he took on Shinsuke Nakamura in a dream match to determine the final entrant in the WWE World Cup! The two international icons threw down in a mat classic that had the WWE Universe beaming with excitement and anticipation. It was as if no time had passed, as Mysterio stayed true to form by flying through the air and taking chance after chance between the blue ropes. WWE's Rockstar attempted to wear down The Biggest Little Man with his pounding ground attack, but Mysterio was feeling the vibes, and Nakamura was soon reeling due to Rey's explosive attack. However, Nakamura refused to go down quietly and leveled Rey with several punishing strikes. Mysterio kept getting back up, however, and he found an opening to connect with a picture-perfect 619 and followed up with a Frog Splash to claim victory in his return match to advance to the WWE World Cup. The Undertaker wouldn't allow SmackDown 1000 to conclude without his presence being felt. The chilling gong emanated throughout the arena, and The Deadman entered the ring to deliver a very simple, direct message to Triple H and Shawn Michaels. At WWE Crown Jewel, they will indeed rest in peace. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Daniel Bryan & AJ Styles (8:33) *The Miz defeated Rusev to qualify for the WWE World Cup (1:21) *The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) defeated The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) © to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (13:44) *Rey Mysterio defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to qualify for the WWE World Cup (9:55) *Dark Match: Becky Lynch © defeated Charlotte Flair to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mr. McMahon made a surprise appearance during “Truth TV” 10-16-18 SD 1.jpg 10-16-18 SD 2.jpg 10-16-18 SD 3.jpg 10-16-18 SD 4.jpg 10-16-18 SD 5.jpg 10-16-18 SD 6.jpg The Usos v Daniel Bryan & AJ Styles 10-16-18 SD 7.jpg 10-16-18 SD 8.jpg 10-16-18 SD 9.jpg 10-16-18 SD 10.jpg 10-16-18 SD 11.jpg 10-16-18 SD 12.jpg Evolution’s reunion ended on a tense note 10-16-18 SD 13.jpg 10-16-18 SD 14.jpg 10-16-18 SD 15.jpg 10-16-18 SD 16.jpg 10-16-18 SD 17.jpg 10-16-18 SD 18.jpg The Miz v Rusev 10-16-18 SD 19.jpg 10-16-18 SD 20.jpg 10-16-18 SD 21.jpg 10-16-18 SD 22.jpg 10-16-18 SD 23.jpg 10-16-18 SD 24.jpg Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair exchange jaw-dropping words on “The Cutting Edge” 10-16-18 SD 25.jpg 10-16-18 SD 26.jpg 10-16-18 SD 27.jpg 10-16-18 SD 28.jpg 10-16-18 SD 29.jpg 10-16-18 SD 30.jpg The Bar v The New Day 10-16-18 SD 31.jpg 10-16-18 SD 32.jpg 10-16-18 SD 33.jpg 10-16-18 SD 34.jpg 10-16-18 SD 35.jpg 10-16-18 SD 36.jpg Rey Mysterio v Shinsuke Nakamura 10-16-18 SD 37.jpg 10-16-18 SD 38.jpg 10-16-18 SD 39.jpg 10-16-18 SD 40.jpg 10-16-18 SD 41.jpg 10-16-18 SD 42.jpg The Undertaker returned to SmackDown with an ominous message for DX 10-16-18 SD 43.jpg 10-16-18 SD 44.jpg 10-16-18 SD 45.jpg 10-16-18 SD 46.jpg 10-16-18 SD 47.jpg 10-16-18 SD 48.jpg Backstage October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.1.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.2.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.3.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.4.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.5.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.6.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.7.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.8.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.9.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.10.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.11.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.12.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.13.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.14.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.15.jpg October 16, 2018 Smackdown backstage.16.jpg Logos Smackdown 1000.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1000 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1000 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1000 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results